Lasting Affects
by shoret
Summary: Ginny is dating Harry, but seeing Draco on the side. What happens when she is forced to choose? Rated T due to sexual situations, nothing worse than a PG13 movie. Cover art link in my profile! DM/GW Complete!
1. The Last Time

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

LALALA

The Last Time

LALALA

Ginny stood from the bed and started gathering her clothes that were strewn about the small hotel room. She couldn't believe she was back here again. She had promised herself that she wouldn't do this again, that she wouldn't cheat on Harry again, yet here she was. Ginny quickly put on her panties and bra. She hoped to be out of here before her bed mate got out of the shower. He didn't like the fact that she was still with Harry, but she didn't know how to end it with him. She didn't want to hurt him. Ginny just gathered her shirt and jeans when she was stopped. "Running on home now, Gin? You got your rocks off so now you're going to go pretend to be the perfect little girlfriend to the perfect hero Potter?" Powerful pale arms wrapped around her torso. "You could stay here," his voice took on a seductive silky tone as it caressed her ear and neck, "with me."

Ginny removed herself from his arms and stepped out of reach. She couldn't let herself get distracted. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here, Draco. We can't do this anymore."

Draco's silver eyes which had been warm with passion not to long ago hardened. "Until you need another fix you mean. We both know you'll be back. Potter can't give you what I do. When was the last time you slept with him, Gin."

He was advancing on her again and Ginny felt very much like prey. A shiver of excitement ran down her spine. She mentally tried to prepare herself for the coming attack. "It's none of your business. Harry and my relationship has nothing to do with this," she motioned between them with a look of confusion and self disgust.

Draco stopped just short of touching her. He trailed his hand along her cheek then down her neck and her arm. She was use to these games by now. He would try to convince her to stay the night. Sometimes she would go back to her flat and sometimes she would stay here in the motel room they were at. Although with either outcome she always eventually ended up at her flat in guilty tears. "Has it really been that long, Gin? You're not supposed to be with him."

Ginny glared up at the tall blonde boy. "You think I'm supposed to be with you? A Weasley and a Malfoy?"

Draco ran his eyes up and down her still half dressed body. "You're body obviously thinks I'm a might bit better than, Scarhead."

Ginny steeled herself for the comment she was about to give. "You could be anyone, Malfoy. It's just sex."

Ginny almost wanted to cry out as she saw Draco turn from her secret lover to Malfoy. "Fine go run back to Potter, but don't call me the next time you need to find a release. I won't share what's mine with Potter."

Ginny pulled herself flush up against Draco and kissed him with all of her pent up feelings. She poured all of the guilt and longing she had into that bruising kiss. It was a kiss for what could have been, a kiss goodbye. She wouldn't cheat again. She may not love Harry, but he didn't deserve to be cheated on and the world just wasn't ready for a Malfoy and a Weasley to be together. Besides Ginny wasn't naive enough to believe that Draco wanted her for any reason other than the fact that she was with Harry. When the kiss finally ended Draco and Ginny were both short of breathe. Ginny kissed him one last time, a short sincere brush of her lips against his. "Goodbye"

Draco kissed Ginny's forehead. "Why do you stay with him when he obviously can't make you happy? Don't tell me he does, we have been shagging for a year now and I know you well enough to know he doesn't make you happy." Draco felt Ginny tense in his arms. "I'm not saying you have to be with me. I just don't understand why aren't with someone you like to be with."

Ginny went to move away, but Draco tightened his arms around her, clearly telling her he wanted her to stay put. "Everyone wants me to be with him. Hell my mum is already writing out invitations to our bloody wedding. She just left the date empty."

Draco let Ginny go in frustration. "Stop thinking about what other people want from you! What do you want? What does Ginevra Weasley want?" Ginny just stared at him. She wanted him, but it was never going to happen. You don't marry boys like Draco. They are all together too wicked. Good girls married boys like Harry. Ginny didn't respond. Draco grabbed her hand as she went to apparate away. "I meant what I said Ginny. I won't share."

Ginny knew this couldn't last forever. She knew Draco's possessiveness would catch up to her, but she wished it hadn't so soon. Ginny looked at him one last time knowing that this would be the last time she saw him like this. She memorized every aspect of him. "I know," she said before apparating away.

LALALA

It had been three months since Ginny had gone to see Draco. In those three months she had gone to six ministry dinners, two press conferences, and one very boring seminar, but never to see Draco. She craved him. Night after night she lay in her bed cold and alone remembering each time she was with Draco. She would remember the warm little bed they would have in thier room while she lay in her huge cold one. Instead of things getting better with Harry they had just gotten worse. Without the knowledge that she could escape to Draco, Ginny just didn't have the patience to deal with Harry sometimes. She loved him more like a friend than anything else. It was especially hard to deal without Draco when she was at Sunday night dinner. She use to visit Draco after every family diner. She wished she could visit him tonight, but she couldn't, not anymore. "Ginny dear, get off of the counter and help me set the table please."

Ginny looked up at her mom. "Huh? Oh sorry mum? I'll get the silverware."

Molly looked at her distracted daughter. "Are you ok Ginny? You seem a million miles away."

Ginny shook her head. "It's nothing. I've just had a long week."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The two women moved around the table placing dishes and silverware down. "Luna's wedding next weekend should be nice. I never thought that her and that Slytherin boy would get married. Harry and you have been dating for a while now haven't you?"

Ginny slammed down her silverware. She had had this conversation so many times now that she sometimes had nightmares about it. "Mother stop! We are not having this conversation again. If-"

"You mean when."

"No, I mean _if_. If Harry and I decide to get married we will tell you."

Both of the Weasley women were standing in the kitchen with hands on their hips. "Stop this nonsense Ginevra. Oh course you are going to marry Harry."

Ginny raised her eyebrow in perfect Malfoy fashion. If Molly had known Draco she would have spotted the trademark raise right away. "What if I don't want to marry him?"

Molly smiled at her daughter and laughed. "Oh Ginny, you got me. I didn't know you had such a dark sense of humor."

"I'm serious. What if I don't want to marry Harry?"

Molly placed the food on the table. "Don't be ridiculous, Ginny."

The food was being placed down with more and more force the longer they were talking. "I'm not being ridiculous."

"You've had your fun, Ginny. Knock it off and go tell everyone dinner is ready. I don't want to hear anymore of this."

Ginny stormed out of the room as Molly was placing the turkey on the table. Her mother could be so overbearing some times. Just because Harry was the savior of the wizarding world didn't mean he was right for her. This was exactly the reason Ginny went to see Draco after Sunday night dinner.

LALALA

Later that night Ginny and Harry were back at his place talking about next weekend. They were sitting next to each other on the couch. They were next to each other but not touching. "The wedding should be interesting. Do you think any of Zabini's friends will cause problems?"

Ginny thought about it for a second before answering. "I don't think they will want to ruin the wedding. What are you doing Saturday?"

Harry let out a sigh. "The minister wants me to talk at a ministry banquet so I will be there. I hate those things."

"If you hate them so much why do you go?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm supposed to and the minister asked so …"

"Why don't you just do what you want? It's your life not theirs."

Both Harry and Ginny sat in silence for a bit after her comment. Harry was thinking over what Ginny had said, while Ginny was reliving the moment Draco had given her very similar advice. Why not do what you want? Determined to put Draco out of her mind Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry. Half way through the kiss Ginny started to imagine it was Draco. When she pictured Harry as Draco she started to kiss him like he was Draco.

Harry pushed Ginny back a little bit. "Ginny, umm … that was intense." He fidgeted around uncomfortably.

Ginny took Harry's hand and pulled him up off the couch. "Wanna go into the bedroom?"

Harry got more uncomfortable. "I have to wake up really early tomorrow morning so it's probably best if we say goodnight."

Ginny's face fell a little. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. All she knew was that she ached and felt unwanted. "Ok. I'll see you at Luna's wedding I guess." Harry walked her to the door and then turned around and went back into the house leaving her alone in the cold night.

LALALA

A/N: This is my new story. I hope you guys like it. This will be my first chapter Draco/Ginny story. I think this story is only going to be two or three chapters. Please please please read and review. It makes me a happy writer and therefore a faster writer.


	2. Starting Again

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

LALALA

Starting Again

LALALA

Draco couldn't believe that Ginny hadn't contacted him in three months. It seemed that she was actually listening to his threat. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed her. She was this little spit fire who was way too good for him, but she still gave herself to him freely. Potter didn't realize what he had.

He tried to get her out of his system by sleeping with other girls, but they left him unsatisfied. He had kicked every one of them out of his bed rather rudely. It had earned him quite a few unsavory comments in Witch Weekly. He just hoped Ginny hadn't read the articles. He read all about her in the Daily Prophet. She had attended a lot of ministry affairs these last three months. Usually she would only go to a few of Harry's events and all of the others she would spend with Draco, but not these last three months. In all of the pictures she looked more and more unhappy.

Blaise came over to Draco and pulled the newspaper out of his hands. "Moping again, Malfoy?"

Draco glared at his best friend. "Malfoy's do not mope."

Blaise tilted his head to the side. "Really? You look like you're moping. Are you pouting?"

Draco pushed Zabini as Blaise went to sit in the chair next to him. "You're a wanker."

Blaise shrugged as if to say 'yeah I know'. "Still upset about the lovely Ginny Weasley?"

"Sod off."

Malfoy went to leave. "Drake, what's up man?"

Draco looked back at Blaise. He sighed then sat back down. He raked his hands through his hair before starting. "I just … I don't know. I know she's not happy, but I can't be the other guy. You know how I am and honestly I find it insulting that she chose Potter over me. I mean really, Potter? I want to her to come crawling back to me, yet I don't at the same time because she isn't the type to beg and I don't know. I just want to see her."

Blaise clapped Draco on the back. "Well she is the maid of honor so you get to see her then at least. Hell you even get to escort her down the isle." Draco nodded his head but continued to 'not' mope and 'not' pout. "You really love her don't you? Well I never thought I'd see the day that our Ice Prince of Slytherin would fall for Gryffindor's feisty little sweetheart."

Draco glared at Zabini again. "You tell anyone about this and I will hex your balls off and then kill you."

Zabini held his hands up in surrender. "So how is she in the sack?"

"Zabini!" Blaise ran off laughing as Draco chased him.

LALALA

Ginny was waiting for the procession to start at Luna and Blaise's wedding when Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a nearby tree. Luna had wanted an outdoor spring wedding so Blaise rented out an entire National Park for the wedding and reception. The trees were quite lovely, but Ginny didn't like them at the moment since she was getting pushed into one. "What are you doing, Draco? Let me go before someone sees us."

Instead of letting her go Draco just caged her in with his arms. "How are things with Potter?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew this conversation was coming. She didn't know if she could stay away from Draco if he told her he would start their relationship again. She missed his so much even though he was snarky bastard. "Great. Wonderful. Splendid even. Are there anymore questions or can you move before we are-"

Luna came over to their tree. "Sorry to interrupt your little chat but it's time to walk down the isle now." Luna went to turn back around but stopped as she took Ginny in. She let out a small gasp. "Ginny where is your drunken pixie repellent charm?" Ginny lifted up her arm were a small golden acorn was tied to her wrist. "Oh good. You know that weddings attract them. I think it is all of the laughter, but Blaise believes it is the high level of sexual energy. We might conduct an experiment after our honeymoon." Luna turned her big blue eyes to Draco. "Did Blaise give you yours?" Draco nodded and held up his golden acorn. "Good. Let's go get married then shall we?" Luna put an arm around each of them and herded them to the walkway. Draco instantly stiffened the moment Luna's arm went around his waist. He was pulled out of his horror by a snort of laughter. He looked down to see Ginny shaking with the effort to contain herself on the other side of Luna.

The music started and Draco and Ginny had to run the first few steps toward Blaise. Draco grabbed Ginny's arm as they started walking down the isle. His fingers gently caressed the inside of her arm. Ginny let out a small gasp and closed her eyes for a second. "Miss me, love?"

Draco kept making small circles on Ginny's arm. "Draco please stop. Not here. Everyone is looking."

Draco's hands froze. She said not here. Did she want to be with him again? Did she end it with Potter? He looked out of the corner of his eye at her. "Are you still with the boy wonder?" The rest of the question was left unsaid.

Ginny met his gaze through the side of her eye. "Yes."

Draco's grip tightened slightly then his eyes turned glacial. He was icy for the rest of the ceremony. She had to do it to him. She couldn't go back to him. She couldn't do that to Harry. She had already cheated on Harry so to make up for it she would stay with him for as long as he wanted her to. It was so hard to listen to her conscience when everything about Draco called to her even though Draco was ignoring her completely, Ginny still felt more alive in his presence than she had for three months. Her body hummed with energy and her heart began to race. Just the sight of him, no matter how angry or grumpy he was, made her breathe catch. She wasn't sure before the split, but now she knew that she loved him. Ginny felt moister run down her face. She went to whip the tear away, but Draco noticed.

He looked at her with such intense longing for that brief second that another tear slipped out. She needed Draco. Her soul practically screamed for him. She was tempted to run across the small distance between them and throw herself at him. She took one step towards him then realized where she was, who she was, and the repercussions of her actions. She couldn't. Draco shot her another curious look. All of her carefully sewn seams were coming apart in front of all of her friends and a few of her enemies. Around her a loving union was starting, but in her own world she was at a funeral.

The ceremony was coming to an end. They all started the procession to the reception area. Draco was by her side before she knew it. His hand was gentle as he lead her away from the alter. Ginny was thankful that he didn't look at her. If he had looked at her with one of his rare sympathetic understanding stares she would have broken down in his arms.

Once at the reception area, Draco let go of her hand and walked away. Ron was instantly by her side. "You ok, Ginny? Did Malfoy do something to you? He did didn't he? That pillock did something to make you cry. I'll take care of him."

Ginny was quiet through his accusations until he made a move to go after Draco. She grabbed Ron's arm and clung to it. "No, Ron, don't. He didn't do anything to me." Ron was still looking skeptical. "I just got emotional because my best friend is getting married that's all."

Ron stared at her incredulously. "You didn't look happy."

Ginny lied quickly. "I am, really. Blaise is perfect for Luna."

Ron looked at her quietly for a few moments. "Ok, Ginny. Whatever you say."

Ginny sat at a little table as the reception was raging around her. Harry had gone to talk to some of his friends, leaving her completely alone. She was glad to be alone. She didn't want to ruin anyone's time here. Without realizing it at first, her eyes were searching for Draco. "Want to dance, Gin?"

Ginny's breathe caught as Draco offered his hand from behind her. She didn't need to see him to know that it was him. His voice was so distinct. It still held some of the snootiness from school, but it ran over her body like a warm water. "Please."

One dance wouldn't hurt. Draco pulled her onto the dance floor as a waltz came on. They stood an appropriate distance away, but they still got many shocked looks. Both were too absorbed in each other to notice. "You're not happy."

It wasn't a question. Ginny wasn't going to lie to Draco. "No, I'm not."

Draco looked irritated. "Then why don't you leave him, Gin?" He couldn't grasp why she was staying with him when she was so obviously miserable. "Don't you disserve to be happy?"

Tears filled Ginny's eyes but she held them in check, never letting them fall. "No." The only sign of Draco's shock was the slight widening of his eyes. "I cheated. I _cheated_, Draco. I don't deserve to be happy and I'm going to make sure that Harry is happy for as long as he wants me."

Draco took on a hard edge. "What about me, Ginny? Do I not deserve happiness?"

Ginny hung her head. That was all Draco needed to see. He walked off of the dance floor leaving Ginny alone again. Ginny cried after him, "Draco, wait. Let me explain."

She went to follow him as Harry stepped in front of her. She had to choke back a sob. Why did it have to be Harry? "Are you ok, Ginny?" Ginny just shook her head and ran after Draco.

She caught up with Draco by the punch bowl. The food table was in the middle of the reception area. Everyone could see and hear everything they were saying, but Ginny didn't care. "Damn it, Draco. Stop." He kept moving around the table, casually grabbing food. "You don't understand."

Draco stopped at that. He turned on her in cold fury. "I think I understand perfectly, Weasley." He gave her a tight lipped smile. "You have made it abundantly clear."

He turned away from her again, but she grabbed his hand and moved in front of him quickly. "No you don't." She lowered her voice. "I love you. I don't know for how long, but I do. It kills me to not be with you. Just seeing you here today is like torture. I tried to stop. I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't. I'd see you every night and everything reminds me of you. I can't do this anymore. I can't not see you. It hurts too much to pretend anymore." His face remained cold and hard. "I'll go talk to Harry, ok? I'll stop seeing him, just please stop being like this." Draco stood still starring down at the little woman who held his heart in her dainty hands that were clutching his. He motioned toward Harry with his head. Ginny beamed up at him before running off to Harry.

Harry looked her over once she got to him. "So it was him?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. I'm so sorry Harry. How'd you know?"

"I do have eyes Ginny. After the looks you were sending him at the ceremony and then the way you to were arguing and dancing, it was kind of obvious."

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just …"

Harry just took it all in. "I understand." Good, loyal, just Harry would understand. "Do you love him, Ginny?" Ginny nodded instantly. "Are you sure about this?" Again Ginny nodded instantly. "We haven't been right for a while now have we?"

Ginny let out a little self deprecating laugh, "No we haven't."

Harry nodded. "We should of broken up a while ago but-"

"My family really wanted us to be together. Hell the wizarding world wanted us to be together."

Harry ran his hand through his messy hair. "Yeah …"

"Thank you so much, Harry."

Ginny squeezed his hand. "I haven't forgiven you I hope you know."

"I know"

"It will take me a while to forgive you. I do have pride and all." Harry smiled at her. "But I do want you to be happy … and if Malfoy makes you happy then go be with the ferret. Besides I think having to deal with Ron and your family will be punishment enough."

Ginny hugged Harry tightly, "I don't deserve you in my life. You are something else, Harry Potter."

Harry laughed at Ginny, then pushed her in the direction of Draco. "Go to your Slytherin, traitor."

Ginny hugged Harry one last time before going back to Draco. They had a quiet conversation and then Draco's face did the most unusual thing. He actually smiled. Harry almost fell over from shock. It wasn't a malicious smile or a smirk or even a grin. Draco Malfoy was positively beaming with joy. He grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her to Blaise and Luna. They appeared to say a quick good-bye before apparating away. Harry turned his shocked face to Ron as he came up. "Did you see that, Harry?"

Harry just nodded his head in muted shock. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Who would have thought? He needed a drink or maybe two.

LALALA

A/N: Here is the second chapter! I might do a third. I don't know yet. Please tell me if you want a third chapter or not; I enjoy hearing the responses.


	3. Reconciled

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

LALALA

Reconciled

LALALA

Ginny and Draco had apparated away to Malfoy Manor after their very public reconciliation. Once they reached Draco's they had laughed and behaved like a teenaged couple left alone for the night. In fact their trail from the front door to Draco's room could be traced by discarded clothes. It wasn't until hours later and multiple celebrations of their reunion that the full impact of what they did sank in. Ginny had gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom and Draco was suddenly tense and frustrated. He had no reason to be, but he was for some reason. When Ginny got out of the restroom he realized why. Apparently so had she. "Don't scowl, Draco. I'm not leaving." Ginny hoped back into bed and ran her finger against his furrowed brow smoothing out the lines. "You don't want to get wrinkles do you?" Ginny laughed at Draco's outraged expression. "You're so vain."

Draco raised his eyebrow at the little redhead in his arms. "I don't think it wise for you to insult me after just getting back with me. It could hurt my delicate emotions."

Ginny snorted rather unattractively causing Draco to smile. "Like you have feelings, much less delicate ones."

Draco, feeling particularly happy and content, pretended to pout. "Now you've done it. My feelings have been hurt." Ginny laughed again and went to kiss Draco. He turned his head from her. "I don't think I want to kiss you after the way you have been treating me. In fact I don't think I shall get over this."

Ginny put on a fake serious face and straddled Draco laying her head against his chest. "I'm sorry Draco. Please forgive me."

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny again and leaned his head on the top of hers. "I guess … but only if you tell me why you approached me at the bar last year and started all of this."

Ginny stiffened in his arms. Draco pushed her slightly off of him so he could see her face. His eyebrows met his hairline when he saw her cheeks stained with a crimson blush. "You won't like the answer."

"What was it a dare or something? Did you think I was someone else and then just go for it anyways when you saw it was me?" Ginny shook her head no. "I won't get mad. We spent years belittling each other, Gin, I hardly think what you have to say will bother me."

Ginny sighed in defeat. "Fine, but just remember that I warned you." Draco nodded and pulled her back against his chest. "You remember how you were wearing that dark cloak with the hood drawn over your head and all that I could see was the lower half of your face?" Again Draco nodded brushing the top of her head with his chin. "Well you caught my attention out of the corner of my eye because I saw you smile at Zabini. It wasn't your snotty smirk from school, but at the same time it wasn't a cutesy smile. It was like you had this devious secret or plan that wouldn't hurt anyone just cause a little mischief. Fred and George get a similar smile, but yours was different. It was darker." Ginny paused for a minute to collect her thoughts. "It reminded me of Sirius. He got that same look about him. I adored Sirius so when I saw that smile I was instantly drawn in. Then I realized that it was you and figured that if you could smile like that then you couldn't be all bad." Ginny paused again. "I figured that, with your friends, you weren't the prick from school and that in fact you were more like Sirius. I was also a little drunk, but mostly it's because you reminded me of Sirius."

Draco took everything in. "By Sirius do you mean Sirius Black?"

Ginny looked up at Draco in confusion. "Of course. Who else?"

Draco nodded. "Can we lie and say it was because of a different reason? Can we go with the drunk theory?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Nope. You remind me of Sirius and I love that about you."

Draco sighed in defeat. "Great. Way to make me feel better, Gin." Draco sighed again. "Honestly Sirius Black? Like my second cousin or great uncle or whatever?"

Ginny snuggled into Draco's chest. "Yep. Don't be upset. I like you like ten times more than I liked him." Draco stayed silent. "If it makes you feel better Sirius could be a real arse at times and him and my mom were constantly fighting"

After a little while Draco spoke. "I guess that makes things a little better. Did he think Dumbledore was a nutter?"

Ginny nodded. "Sometimes. Plus you two have the same sense of humor and I heard that he was a real ladies man back at Hogwarts, pretty much a man slut."

"Ok. Fine, if people ask why you came over we'll tell them the truth." Draco nudged Ginny a little. "Wanna know why I agreed?"

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please."

Draco smirked over her head. "Well do you remember the outfit you were wearing, the green v-neck sweater with that tiny skirt and those knee high brown boots?" Ginny nodded. "That was why."

Ginny pushed off of Draco's chest. "You agreed to go out with me because of my outfit?"

Draco shook his head and grabbed a piece of her hair to play with. "No, I agreed to go out with you because of how you _looked_ in that outfit." Upon Ginny's look of outrage Draco laughed. "I'm not sure if you noticed, love, but you are quite stunning."

Ginny looked down at Draco in shock. "Really that's why? Because I was hot?"

Draco pulled her down on him again. "At least I didn't say you reminded me of a dead family member of yours that you didn't know or like. That would have been insulting."

Ginny laughed as she snuggled back into Draco's arms. "I would have taken it as a compliment if I reminded you of someone as amazing as Sirius."

Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "And I would have much preferred if the reason you came over to me was the fact that you found me as unbelievably irresistible as I found you." Ginny snorted against his chest. SHe was about to say something but all that came out was a jaw popping yawn. Draco kissed the top of her head as his eyes slid shut. In a half asleep voice Draco said, "Let's go to sleep, love, I'm knackered."

LALALA

A/N: I am so so so sorry that it took so long to update this story. I am about to take my finals and all of my classes had papers due. Here is a nice fluffy D/G goodness chapter. There is only one more chapter to this story which I will try to get out before Christmas, but I can't make any promises. On a side note I am looking for someone to make banners for my stories. I will put the banners on my profile page and give credit to however wants to make them. I suck at graphics so I need help. Please message me if you want to do this. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	4. Mr and Mrs Malfoy

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

LALALA

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy

LALALA

Six Months Later

LALALA

Luna's pail hand tapped on Ginny's shoulder lightly to get her attention. "The ceremony was beautiful."

Ginny practically cried in relief when she saw Luna. She quickly grabbed the slender blonde's hand and dragged her towards the bathroom. "I need your help."

Luna almost tripped over Ginny's train as the duo made their mad dash. "What do you need?" No response. "Whatever it is I'm sure it doesn't require this speed."

Ginny hitched her dress higher up her legs after she almost tripped on the satin. "We do need to run Luna; we need to run fast. You have to help me pee."

"Pee?"

"I have been holding it for like a half hour now and I can't pee on my own. I'm afraid that my dress will fall in if I do it alone; will you hold it for me?" Ginny was doing the potty dance in front of the toilet. "Please?"

Luna threw her hands into the air. "Of course I'll help you, Ginny. I am the maid of honor after all."

Ginny quickly started peeing. During her use of the facilities Ginny realized that she hadn't had to help Luna pee at her wedding. "How did you use the restroom at your wedding?"

Luna was leaning against the wall holding Ginny's dress. "Blaise helped me."

Ginny paused for a minute with the toilet paper in her hand. "Blaise did? You did" her hands gestured to herself and Luna, "this with Blaise?"

Luna nodded her head absentmindedly. "We don't keep anything from each other."

"Apparently." Ginny smoothed her dress. "How do I look?"

Luna took in the simple lines of Ginny's dress. The dress was white satin with a square neckline. It gathered a little under the bust and then fell to the floor in smooth lines silhouetting Ginny's hourglass figure. Ginny's hair was also simple. Her wine red hair spilled down her back in soft waves and her face held the warm glow of a woman in love. "You look perfect."

Ginny bit her lip, then smiled. "Ok, let's go."

Just as Luna and Ginny exited the bathroom Harry came over to talk to Ginny. "I'm going to go get some punch Ginny," Luna said when Harry reached them.

Harry waved bye to Luna and warned her about the possible spiked punch. "I'd be careful with the fruit punch: I saw Fred's eldest hanging out by it earlier. The pumpkin juice should be fine."

Luna nodded, then waltzed away. Harry looked back at Ginny. "So I liked the invitations." Ginny groaned a little. "The first one was my favorite."

"Oh I know! My mom is so infuriating. Draco was so mad when he found out about it."

Harry was trying unsuccessfully to hide his laughter. "Why was he mad?"

Ginny looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh, I don't know. It might have been because for the groom's name it had Harry James Potter crossed out and Draco Black Malfoy written next to it."

Harry's laughter was infectious and soon Ginny started laughing too. "I thought it was funny."

"Oh Harry you should have seen his face when Blaise told him. He called Scribbulus Everchanging Inks at ten o'clock and demanded invitations printed and sent within twenty-four hours." Seeing the dark look cross Harry's face she quickly added, "He left a very very large tip. I believe that the owner is on a safari right now because of it."

Harry threw a friendly arm around Ginny's shoulder as the two walked back towards the head table. "He must really love you Ginny. I mean he did make me a groom's man after all."

LALALA

"Try not to scowl at my in-laws, Pansy." Draco came to stand next to Pansy, Ginny's third bride's maid, who was unconsciously scowling at the ex-Gryffs. Ginny wanted Harry to be in the wedding party and Draco wanted Pansy in so they each agreed to take on another bride's maid and groom's man "How was your walk down the isle with Potter?"

Pansy was quiet in thought. Draco had to appreciate the woman she had grown up to be; her face lost most of its pug-like features and she had matured considerably. She was no longer the snide nasty girl from Hogwarts. She still was dark and quite wicked, but she wasn't cruel anymore. "He's quite fit. I hadn't noticed before just how" she scrunched her face up in thought, "handsome he is. It kind of makes one wonder why the new Mrs. Malfoy left him for you."

Draco looked as if he had just been forced to become head of Gryffindor. "I beg your pardon."

Pansy turned her steady gaze to Draco and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Well you are terribly grouchy and irritable. Let's not forget that you also have a short temper and are prone to temper tantrums. I think Harry is a much wiser choice. Besides dark hair and tan skin is much more attractive than pale skin and flaccid blond hair."

Draco's hand subconsciously went to his hair then immediately dropped back to his side as he saw a small smile tug at the corner of Pansy's mouth. "Oh ha ha, very funny Parkinson."

Pansy let the smile envelop her face. "I thought so."

"My hair is not flaccid."

Pansy patted Draco on the arm. "Of course not, Drake. You have lovely hair." Draco shrugged off Pansy's hand. "Now don't pout, Draco. It's really not becoming."

"I can't believe you fancy Potter." Draco hissed at Pansy.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I don't fancy Potter, Draco. I just find him undeniably attractive."

"Well your in luck because here comes the undeniably attractive Potter," Draco's face was scrunched up with disgust, "with my wife."

Draco got up to greet Ginny as she approached the table. "Wanna dance, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco faked a look exasperation. "If I must."

"You must."

A slow song started as Draco and Ginny took the floor. They swayed to the music in silence for a while before Draco brought up the disturbing news he just heard. "Apparently Pansy fancies Potter."

Ginny looked up at Draco in surprise. "Really? She fancies Harry?" Draco nodded and Ginny shuddered. "She'd eat him alive." There was a pause in the conversation before she continued, "They would be kind of cute together." Draco gagged a little, "In a weird way, but still."

"It would be horrible and gross and disgusting-"

"- and nothing weirder than a Malfoy and a Weasley."

"- or a Zabini and a Lovegood." Draco thought about Pansy and Harry for a second. "Maybe they would be good for each other."

Ginny laughed into Draco's chest. "I never thought I'd see the day that you actually agreed that Harry would be good for anybody."

Draco smirked. "You don't know Pansy very well. Potter might not survive the courtship. In fact, I think they would be a perfect match and if he does happen to go insane or kill him self-" Draco shrugged, "oh well."

Ginny playfully hit Draco's chest. "Be nice, Draco. Pansy's not that bad. I happen to like her quite a bit."

Draco shook his head. "Parkinson and Potter, who'd have thought?"

The newlyweds drifted into silence again. A Zabini and a Lovegood, a Malfoy and a Weasley, and now, possibly, a Potter and a Parkinson. Love was truly blind and stupid; thank Merlin for it.

LALALA

A/N: Here is the fourth chapter finally! Sorry it took so long. I changed canon and made Fred still alive because I hate that he died. : ) As always I love to hear from you so please press the review button. Tell me if you want a epilogue about Pansy and Harry because I will only write it if people want it to be written. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and even bigger thanks to those of you who have reviewed it and been with me from the beginning (you know who you are)! Oh btw I made cover art for this story! If you go to my profile you will find a link. Check it out. ; )


End file.
